bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkness Which Moves! Kibune's True Colors
|image = |kanji = 動き出した闇！貴船(きぶね)の正体 |romaji = Ugokidashita yami! Kibune no shōtai |episodenumber = 183 |chapters = None |arc = The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc |previousepisode = Amagai's True Strength, Zanpakutō is released! |nextepisode = Kira and Kibune, Offense and Defense of 3rd Division |japair = August 6, 2008 |engair = December 12, 2010 |opening = Chu-Bura |ending = Gallop }} The Darkness Which Moves! Kibune's True Colors is the one-hundred eighty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Makoto Kibune face off against each other. Summary At the Second Division barracks, Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda orders his search team to stand by and wait, since there is three other squads who have sent out search units looking for Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Shū Kannogi. Meanwhile, Izuru receives a Hell Butterfly which relays Captain Shūsuke Amagai's message about teaming up with Ichigo; while Ichigo, Amagai, Rukia, and Kannogi converse, they are seen by two Seventh Division Shinigami who decide they need to report this development to Captain Sajin Komamura. Amagai reveals that he is helping Ichigo because of Makoto, who seems to have some sort of affiliation to the Kasumiōji Clan. Amagai thinks that he might be able to discover the truth behind Makoto's actions if he works together with Ichigo. Back at the First Division barracks, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto has received Komamura's message about Amagai's betrayal. Yamamoto orders Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe to send word to all of the other captains, and calls a captain's meeting. While searching the last known area for them, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba comes across Lieutenant Renji Abarai and members of his Squad, also looking for them. Iba tells them to leave since they are in Seventh Division territory, however, Renji ignores him and walks past. Elsewhere, members of Eleventh Division come across Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi in the Ninth Division territory. Shūhei tells them to leave, but even though he is a lieutenant, they refuse. Suddenly, Ikkaku Madarame shows up and challenges Shūhei directly. Renji and Iba, the two of them start to fight, as Iba won't let Renji pass. At the Captain's meeting, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake states that he feels Amagai hasn't necessarily betrayed them, since there is too much uncertainty surrounding Ichigo's actions, however, Yamamoto rebukes his statements and orders the captains to apprehend all three of them. After the meeting, Jūshirō is talking with Captain Shunsui Kyōraku about Yamamoto's rather bad decision of forbidding the Captains from investigating the Kasumiōji Manor. Suddenly, Lieutenant Nanao Ise interrupts them and reports that fights between different divisions are breaking out across the Seireitei. While fighting Renji tries to talk to Iba. He says that he knows that Ichigo and Rukia would never needlessly attack the Kasumiōji Manor. He once again asks Iba to stand down and let him pass. Ikkaku also reveals that he is trying to help Ichigo whilst fighting Shūhei. Still searching for Makoto, Izuru comes across several Squad 3 members who have found the missing Shinigami, now deceased, who disappeared with Makoto. Izuru, having figured out where Makoto is hiding, heads for the location, while Rurichiyo Kasumiōji successfully picks the lock to her cage. Izuru, unwittingly, stumbles across Rurichiyo and sends his Hell Butterfly out to report her location to Amagai. Suddenly, Izuru is attacked by numerous Kasumiōji Assassins, who have attached Bakkōtō to their arms. Across the Seireitei, Renji finally convinces Iba to trust in Ichigo and the others, so Iba lets him go. Though the fight was difficult, Izuru proved strong enough to defeat the Assassins, however he is immediately challenged by a much more powerful opponent, Makoto Kibune. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Renji and Shūhei walk through Soul Society, and Renji states that he is hungry. Shūhei smiles, saying that he will treat him to something for free. Meanwhile, at Ōmaeda's house, he realizes that they've come to hang out once more. He asks them whether they want to eat his leftovers from lunch, as Renji looks appalled whilst Shūhei eats the food without complaint. He then asks him if he has any pride. Characters in order of appearance Fights *Renji Abarai vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba (concluded) *Ikkaku Madarame vs. Shūhei Hisagi (concluded) Powers and Techniques used Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * Bakkōtō used: *Unnamed Bakkōtō Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes